Morgens halb Zehn in Colorado
by greyfin
Summary: Vom schwerhörigen Torwächter, der Köchin mit der allzu rosafarbenen Brille, dem entnervten Laboranten und dem Waschweib. Und warum wird Teal'c von Jack immer 'Murray' genannt?


**"Morgens halb zehn in Colorado"**  
  
**Rating:** PG-13 (für Sgt. Websters farbige Gedankenwelt)  
**Spoiler:** diverse Anspielungen  
**Staffel:** 6  
**Type:** Humor, TCP  
**Anmerkung: ** Eine kleine Hommage ist drin, die wohl nur einige klapperalte Leute +22 verstehen. "Parker Lewis – der Coole von der Schule" war eine meiner Lieblings-Nonsens-Serien zu Teenie-Zeiten. In der gleichnamigen Hauptrolle ein gewisser ‚Corin Nemec'. Möchte mich aber ausdrücklichst von der entsprechenden Passage distanzieren: NO-Mary-Sue! Achja, die Liste der Geheimdienste stammt von irgendeiner Hobby-Seite über den Kalten Krieg (also vielleicht nicht alles für bare Münze nehmen ;-)  
**Ehrerweisung:** An bille. Da ich diese Geschichte nur noch als .doc rumliegen hatte, habe ich faulerweise ihre html-Umsetzung meiner FanFic an mein Layout angepasst. Ist das erste und letzte Mal. Versprochen.  
**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an SG 1 gehören MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. und Double Secret Production. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu Lebenden und Toten sind zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Charaktere sind Eigentum der Autorin.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
**__**

**Äußerer Sicherheitsring, Haupteinfahrt:**

Noch drei Wochen.

...

US-Geheimdienst mit drei Buchstaben... FBI ... nee, das is Bundespolizei.

NSA, NID, CIC, NIA, CIA, … mhhh … ohne nen Buchstaben quer wird das nix…

Quer: Ägyptische Göttin mit sechs Buchstaben, erster Buchstabe ‚H' ... das weiß ich nich...

Ich kenn doch nur, wen ich hier schon mal durch gewunken hab...

...

Noch drei Wochen. Dann geh ich in Rente. 

Vierundfünfzig Jahre in der Army.

Gott wie die Zeit vergeht.

...

__

Etwas lauter bitte... Was? Schranke?

... Ach ja, die Schranke...

Colonel Jack will durch.

Den mag ich. 

Der grüßt mich immer ganz nett. 

Nich großartig mit Händedruck und so. Tippt einfach kurz mit dem Zeigefinger an seine Uniformmütze. 

Aber viele der Herren Offiziere wärn sich zu fein dazu. Der aber nich.

Murray erwiderte die Geste traditionell mit einem Nicken, bevor er sich wieder seinem Kreuzworträtsel zuwandte. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus genehmigte er die Personen, die ‚Colonel Jack' im Schlepptau hatte. Wie üblich die Blonde und dieser große Farbige. _ Schwarzer._ Wies er sich selbst zurecht. _Das heißt jetzt Schwarzer. Oder Afro-Amerikaner. Warum die sich immer neue Namen für das Gleiche ausdenken müssen?_ Zu seinen Anfangszeiten hätten die beiden hier wohl noch nicht reingedurft. Die Zeiten änderten sich eben. 

__

Ich glaub, der Schwarze heißt auch Murray. Colonel Jack hat ihn mal so genannt. Dieser Murray hat aber nichts dazu gesagt. Tut er eigentlich nie. Obwohl der auch grüßt. 

Der nickt mir aber immer nur zu. Genau wie ich. Ich nicke dann zurück.

Ich glaub, ich mag diesen Murray.

Schon seine Grandma Nana sagte immer: Du kommst besser durchs Leben, wenn du mehr zuhörst als sagst. Besser schweigen und für einen Narren gehalten zu werden, als den Mund aufmachen und jeden Zweifel zu beseitigen. Genau das sagte sie immer. Und Nana wusste, was sie sagte... Murray war nie ein großer Rhetoriker gewesen. In der Schule hatte er sich immer vor Referaten gedrückt. Besonders, wenn seine Lehrerin Miss Alfred ihn wieder auf dem Kicker ha...

__

Och, jetzt wolln die **schonwieder** durch.

Sind die nich erst vor ner Stunde raus mit dem Transport? Wo kommt man in so kurzer Zeit hin?

... [*Hupen*] ...

__

Jaaaja, ihr habts immer eilig. Kommt erst mal in mein Alter. Dann wisst ihr Ruhe zu schätzen!

...

Oha, da kommt Colonel Jack. Auch wieder mit dabei.

Hätt ich mir ja denken können.

...

Immer, wenn was eilig is, hat's mit Colonel Jack zu tun.

Kann einfach nich zur Ruhe kommen, der Junge.

Sollte sich ein Hobby suchen. Angeln vielleicht. 

Würde ihm mal n'Stück Geduld beibringen.

Ich geh gern Angeln.

...

...

...

**__**

**Sublevel 5, Kantine:**

"Liebe Mom,

ich habe grad mal Mittagspause. Also Zeit, um diese paar Zeilen an dich zu verfassen. 

Mittagspause um halb zehn, fragst du dich? Tja, hier laufen die Uhren eben anders. Hier ist Mittagspause, wenn mal genug Ruhe für eine Mittagspause ist – also eigentlich nie. :-P 

Anfangs war ich schon etwas sauer – über Jahre den Ar*** aufgerissen, mitten in der Nacht rausgescheucht worden, weil irgendwelche Korrespondentensäc... weil irgendwelche Journalisten Omelette haben wollten – und dann krieg ich nicht mal den Posten in Washington. Mann, bei meinen Heimweh-Attacken! 

Du kannst dir ja vorstellen, wies mir ging. 

Ich war sooo kurz davor, den Vertrag bei der AirForce zu schmeißen, SOOO kurz!

Aber wer will schon für Presseschnösel in D.C. kochen, wenn er Außerirdische verpflegen kann!!! 

Ja Mom, du liest richtig: Ich koche für Außerirdische! Und es kommt noch besser: Sie mögen es!

Nunja, so ein richtig kleines grünes Männchen hatte ich noch nicht. Es sind schon Menschen. Nur eben von anderen Planeten. Aber sie sprechen oft seltsam und haben zum Schreien komische Sachen an.

Es gibt sogar welche, die hier wohnen. Ich bin ja erst ein paar Wochen hier, also kenne ich noch nicht alle. Nur Tea'alk (weiß der Geier wie der sich schreibt), so einen großen Boxer-Typen mit nem Gold-Tattoo auf der Stirn. Und natürlich Jonas...

Jonas Quinn vom Planeten Kelowna. Wow. Das klingt cool. Sein Name könnte von hier stammen.

Und er sieht gut aus. Ich **liebe** die engen Army-Shirts. Grinse ich jetzt? Ja, ich grinse jetzt. :-)))

Aber er hat auch was in der Birne – ganz im Gegensatz zu diesem gegeelten Lackaffen Parker Lloyd Lewis, dem ich die gesamte Highschool hinterhergeheult habe! (Was für ein Idiot...)

Jonas ist so klug, er kann fast so schnell lesen wie Superman! Ich schwöre, er hat neben seinem Mittagessen die ganze New York Times durchgearbeitet! Du weist schon, die Komplettausgabe, von der Daddy heute noch ne Narbe hat, als ihn der Postjunge damit getroffen hat. **Diese** New York Times.

Und er hat so ein schönes Lächeln! Letztens hat Major Carter ihm einen Witz erzählt und dann hat er angefangen zu lachen – er kriegt so niedliche Grübchen, wenn er lacht. Richtig süß.

Mann, würde ich gerne mit ihm durchs Weltall reisen! Er könnte mir zeigen, wo er schon überall gewesen ist und warum die Menschen dort alle Englisch sprechen! Gott, jetzt klinge ich wie so ein pubertierendes Girlie...

Ich werde leider nie mit dürfen. Es bricht einem schon fast das Herz. Wenn man täglich Leute sieht, deren größtes Problem es ist, sich nen ordentlichen Sunblocker für ein binäres Sternensystem einzupacken...

‚Binäres Sternensystem' – hättest nie gedacht, dass ich jemals solche Wörter benutzen würde, was Mom?

Dann wirst mir auch nicht glauben, dass ich tatsächlich angefangen habe, mich weiterzubilden! 

Ja! Die, die du immer zum Lernen zwingen musstest, nimmt freiwillig ein Buch in die Hand! 

Tatsache ist, ich lese alles von der "Edda" und der "Ilias" bis hin zu Steven Hawking, nur um zu verstehen, was um mich herum geschieht! Es ist so aufregend!

Wenn die SG-Teams (so heißen die Trupps, die geschickt werden) in der Kantine über ihre Missionen reden, bringe ich ihnen immer eine Extra-Tasse Kaffee und kann so Fetzen ihrer Unterhaltung mithören.

Schade, dass ich es niemandem weitererzählen kann.

Deshalb musst du auch verstehen, dass ich diesen Brief an dich nie schreiben werde. 

Denn ich kann und darf ihn dir nie schreiben. Nicht, weil mich das meinen Job kosten würde – natürlich würde es das außerdem – aber vielmehr weil ich vielen Leuten schaden könnte, wenn ich etwas verrate. 

Kann man sich gar nicht vorstellen. Dass **ich** kleine Küchenfee das Leben der Leute hier in meinen Händen habe. Und noch mehr. Auch deins und das der anderen Menschen da draußen. Sogar das des Präsidenten.

Wow... Ich glaub, mir wird schlecht.

Also im Interesse der Nationalen Sicherheit wird dieser Brief an dich in meinem Kopf bleiben. So!

Und weil ich nichts tun darf, um meinen Job zu gefährden. Sonst könnte ich auch Jonas nie mehr wiedersehen. Oh, ich glaube, das ist er. Er sieht nervös aus. Vielleicht will er noch nen Kaffee? Oder doch lieber nen Tee? Wenn es nicht so auffällig wäre, würde ich ihm ja einen von den frischen Muffins anbieten...

Jetzt kommt er auch noch direkt auf mich zu.... *schlotter* 

Muss weg.

Deine Annie."

**__**

**Sublevel 28, Tor-Raum:**

"'Komm ins AirForce-Studienprogramm!' haben sie gesagt... ‚Wir finanzieren dir deine Ausbildung und geben dir danach einen geilen Job' haben sie gesagt..." Webster knurrte zwischen seinen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Sein Kopf war inzwischen hochrot angelaufen. Er hatte die letzten Stunden damit verbracht, Proben von den Wänden des Torraumes zu katalogisieren und durfte nun beginnen, die nicht benötigten Hinterlassenschaften der letzten Alien-Attacke von den Wänden zu kratzen.

Um den Raum wieder auf Hochglanz-Grau zu polieren.

Für den nächsten Angriff.

" ‚Wenn du gut bist, fliegst du nen Jet oder sogar das Shuttle!' haben sie gesagt..."

Eventuell würde sogar Hammond das Endergebnis abnehmen. Und ihn loben, wie fein er doch seinen Job gemacht habe. Und wie wertvoll sein Beitrag doch für das SGC sei.

" ‚Bei NORAD bist du am Puls des Geschehens' haben sie gesagt..."

__

Hier bin ich nun, ich, Benjamin Franklin Webster Jr., summa cum laude Absolvent des MIT und schrubbe Fußböden ‚am Puls des Geschehens'! 

Die Geheimhaltungsbestimmungen verlangten auch von Fachkräften, sogenannte ‚weniger qualifizierte Tätigkeiten' zu übernehmen, ganz einfach, um den Kreis der Geheimnisträger möglichst überschaubar zu halten. _Kann sich ja nicht jeder so schnell hochschlafen wie die gute Major Carter. Tja, man muss halt nur wissen, wie mans macht. Oder eher: Wie **frau** das macht. Die Frasier ist bestimmt keinen Deut besser._

Nicht dass ich's denen nicht gönn, irgendeinen Vorteil muss sie sich ja gegenüber den ganzen TNT-geilen Flachwichsern verschaffen.

Jaja, je größer der Ballermann, desto besser. Scheint hier Motto zu sein. In jeder Beziehung. 

Aber diese karieregeilen Emanzen kriegen's ja über den Gleichstellungsparagraphen vorn und hinten reingesteckt. Webster griente über seinen eigenen dreckigen Anspielungen.

Deshalb registrierte er auch nur beiläufig die hektische Aktivität im Gang. Da es weder Alarm noch Durchsage gegeben hatte, ließ er sich nicht von seiner Beschäftigung abbringen – auch nicht durch die aufgeregte Menschentraube, die um einen monströsen Kunststoffbottich herumwuselte, der gerade in den Torraum gerollt wurde. In dem flachen Behältnis schwamm ein undefinierbarer grüner Klumpen.

"General, noch nicht anwählen, der Zustand der Lebensform ist kritisch. Die Strahlung des Wurmlochs könnte sie gänzlich destabilisieren." 

Webster verdrehte heimlich die Augen, als er die Stimme identifizierte. **Die** schon wieder....

"Jonas, hast du das Salzwasser?"

"Ja, ich habe mir in der Kantine extra das Meersalz geben lassen. Denkst du, es wird helfen, Major Carter?"

"Wir haben es hier mit einer Art lebendigem Reaktor zu tun. Die gelösten Salz-Ionen werden das Ladungsungleichgewicht erst einmal stabilisieren, so dass wir..."

"Wird es helfen, Carter? Ja oder Nein?"

"Zumindest kann es nicht mehr schaden, Sir. Hoffentlich verträgt es die Lebensform einigerma..." 

Major Carter hatte den Satz noch nicht beendet, als die quallenartige Kreatur anfing, zu pulsieren und sich aufzublähen. Alle sahen das Ende kommen – abgesehen von Webster, der den Evakuierungsbefehl O'Neills überhörte, als er gedankenversunken an einem Fleck vor der Rampe herumschabte. 

Er war glücklicherweise der einzige, der sich noch im Raum befand, als die Lebensform in einer gewaltigen Eruption explodierte.

Ein zaghafter Blick Sams bestätigte, das Sgt. Webster physisch unversehrt war - allein seine Würde schien Schaden genommen zu haben. Sowie seine Uniformjacke, die über und über mit graugrünem, halbtransparenten Bioplasma bedeckt war – oder auch **Schleim**, wie man es wohl populärwissenschaftlich bezeichnete. Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos.

__

FUCK! Diese inkompetente Tussi!!! Jetzt reicht's, ich schmeiß dem ganzen Mist hin!

Nicht, dass Webster es ernst meinte. Er wusste, er war zu gut, um sich dem SGC vorenthalten zu dürfen.

Also stand er auf, wischte sich den gröbsten Glibber aus dem Gesicht und nahm seine Arbeit wieder auf, als sei nichts gewesen. Was waren schon ein paar Demütigungen mehr oder weniger? 

War frisches Bioplasma leichter zu Entfernen als verkohltes Plastik? Er würde es rausfinden...

Und solange, bis General "Ich-bin-dein-Gott" Hammond ihn endlich wahrnehmen würde, musste er sich dergleichen eben bieten lassen.

Immer wieder. 

Und hinter den Helden herputzen. 

Auf Knien. 

Mit einem verfluchten Schrubber. 

Mit seinem gottverdammten MIT-Diplom!!! 

**__**

**Cheyenne Mountain Nebenkomplex, Wäscherei:**

Mildred war seit 14 Jahren für die Reinigung der Uniformen im Cheyenne Mountain Complex verantwortlich.

Aber erst in den letzten paar Jahren waren die neuen Uniformen in der Wäscherei aufgetaucht. Eigentlich waren sie nicht neu, es waren typische Standart-Uniformen – obwohl es schon seltsam war, Wüsten-Tarn-Camouflage mitten in Colorado zu waschen. Aber es ging sie ja auch nichts an, was die Jungs da unten für Kriegsspielchen übten. Sie verteidigten schließlich das Land, auf das Mildred so stolz war. 

Aber zurück zu den neuen Uniformen:

Wie gesagt, sie unterschieden sich eigentlich nicht großartig von den anderen - abgesehen von den Aufnähern. Sahen fast aus wie diese Astronauten-Patches. Das waren schwarz-weiße, runde Embleme, auf jedem Ärmel eins. _Ganz schön anzusehen - obwohl ich ja die bunten lieber mag_. 

Das auf dem rechten zeigte eine Art Zahnrad oder so als Rand, mit den Buchstaben ‚SG', wo am Zifferblatt die zwölf wäre. Und in der Mitte war ein Dreieck mit einer großen Zahl – anfangs nur 1, 2 oder 3, aber inzwischen gings rauf bis zur 11. Das auf dem linken Arm war nur eine schlichte Erdkugel mit komischen Geheimzeichen drumrum und in der Mitte ein großes, dänisches "A". 

__

Zumindest meint Wallace von der Entsorgung, dass so ein dänisches "A" aussieht. Aber was weiß der schon. Der regt sich doch immer nur auf, dass er soviel Arbeit hat. Und er sagte ja auch, die Stoffe wären oft so komisch malträtiert, weil die immer zum Testen neuer Waffen herhalten müssten, deshalb ist auch der Verschleiß so hoch. Nur Gott weiß, was die mit den Dingern anstellen... 

Wallace sagt jedenfalls nichts mehr dazu, seit die MP ihn wegen seiner großen Klappe dran hatte.

Mildred kannte genug Kollegen, die Mission Patches ausrangierter Uniformen abtrennten und sammelten (oder auch an einzelne Sammler verkauften), was die Army natürlich überhaupt nicht gern sah. War bisher nie ein Problem gewesen, wurde eben einfach geduldet. Aber mit den neuen Aufnähern war das anders. 

Stärkere Sicherheitsvorkehrungen kannte Mildred ja schon von früheren Projekten im Berg, aber jetzt wurden sogar sie und der Rest des Wäscherei-Personals nach Arbeitsschluss durchsucht. 

Das war wirklich kein schönes Arbeiten mehr.

__

Paranoid sind die. P-A-R-A-N-O-I-D, sag ich dir. 

Die Betty haben die glatt versetzt, nur weil man sie erwischt hatte, wie sie grad dabei war, einen der Aufnäher abzutrennen! Vorletztes Jahr war das gewesen, als wiedermal ne neue Nummer dazukam. Dabei war die Uniform schon auf dem Weg zu Wallace!

Aber mit den komischen Flecken hatter Recht. Wir schließen ja schon Wetten ab, welche Farbe sie das nächste mal haben. Wallace gewinnt meistens. Ich denke, er schummelt. Kriegt bestimmt Tipps von unten.

Es gibt aber eine Farbe, auf die niemand mehr wettet. Weil sie so oft kommt. 

Rot. Diese Flecken gingen einfach zu weit. Dort unten war doch kein Schlachtfeld. 

Die Übungsuniformen von den anderen Sublevels waren auch manchmal blutig – ist halt so im Training – aber doch nie so schlimm wie die vom Sublevel 28. Die mit den Aufnähern. 

__

Wie kann man sich aus Übungszwecken nur gegenseitig so zurichten? Nein Nein Nein, das geht doch nicht.

Mildred hatte sich verstohlen eine Träne weggewischt, als eines Tages nur noch drei Uniformen mit dem Aufnäher mit der großen "1" drauf in die Reinigung kamen. Es war kein normaler Personalwechsel. 

Wenn es ein normaler Personalwechsel gewesen wäre, wären nicht wochenlang nur drei Uniformen zum Reinigen gekommen. Nein nein nein, es war kein normaler Personalwechsel. 

Nach nem Monat oder so kamen wieder vier Uniformen. Die neue war ein bisschen größer als die alte.

Mildred behandelte sie mit der gleichen Sorgfalt wie die anderen. Dennoch würde sie nie den Tag vergessen, an dem nur noch drei "Nummer 1" - Uniformen in die Wäscherei kamen. Vielleicht weil es sie so sehr an ihren kleinen Danny erinnerte, der in Vietnam geblieben war und von dem nie eine letzte Uniform... 

Langsam konnte sie das Meer von khakifarbenem Stoff nicht mehr sehen.

  
  
  
  
_**

Finis 2003-06-07   
An euer Meinung liegt mir viel! *auf Review-Button zeig*

**_


End file.
